


let's just be

by Kish21



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: '00 Line, Awkwardness, Crushes, Feelings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, NCT2020, OT21 (NCT), Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yanghyuck Superior, haechan - Freeform, hyuck and yangyang are friends, hyuck is a flirt, hyuck is whipped, hyuckyang, nct '00 line, yanghyuck, yangyang has a crush, yangyang is really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kish21/pseuds/Kish21
Summary: Yangyang and Haechan finally interact during NCT 2020 and they might feel a bit different about each other than they thought they would.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	let's just be

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that picture Yangyang posted on his ig story and my need for more yanghyuck content

“You look fine, Yangyang. We need to leave now.” Xiaojun shouted as the boy checked his reflection for what felt like the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes.

It wasn’t exactly characteristic of Yangyang to be worried about his looks. From the moment Xiaojun had met Yangyang, the boy had radiated confidence, never doubtful of his looks or his ability to try something completely new. As a trainee it had worked like a charm that placed him above his peers.

So why exactly was Yangyang fussing so much over his outfit even after his roommates had repeatedly reassured him that he looked just fine, you might ask?

Well, the answer was simple and had something to do with a certain boy named Lee Donghyuck.  
But Yangyang would tell you otherwise.

Ever since the possibility of NCT 2020 had started going around in their company meetings, Yangyang had been excited about the opportunities it would bring for him. Finally getting to work under the same group as his NCT Dream friends and hopefully enjoying his position as a member of the ’00 line had been some of them.  
Most things that came along with Hyuck were not.

You see, there had been a certain buzz about Yangyang and Haechan’s interaction; not just among the fans but among the members as well. The two 20 year olds were infamous as the devil maknaes, almost always responsible for any mischief happening in their respective subunits. So while the idea of them meeting and joining forces sounded amusing to many, it was probably Doyoung and Kun’s worst nightmare. Of course that was just another reason for the boys in question to look forward to meeting each other.

And it wasn’t like they had never met each other. They had exchanged a few glances and greetings while passing each other in the hallways of the company building, running from one practice to another but had never had the chance to talk.

The first meeting was actually pretty uneventful for the most part but that had to do with the fact that it was part of a company meeting with the staff and the other 19 members and mostly consisted of them just sitting around the table as their team tried to explain the possible concepts and different ideas. There was however a brief mention of putting the ’00 line members in a unit. 

A few weeks later, the group decided to organise a get together of sorts, to hopefully act as an ice breaker for the members, few of which had never interacted before.

Yangyang remembered how Kun had introduced him to Taeyong first and how Taeyong had laughed and called him cute when he did a perfect ninety degree bow. He remembered Ten taking him and Hendery to introduce them to Mark and he remembered running to Renjun as soon as he spotted him.

And meeting Donghyuck was something he didn’t think he would ever be able to forget.

He had heard praises of his phenomenal voice and dancing skills, seen him and his dusky skin on magazines and boards before yet nothing had prepared him for that interaction. Up close, you could feel Donghyuck’s energy around you, his honey skin putting many beauty standards to shame as it glowed against the sun. Yangyang was confident but he thought Donghyuck was confidence personified. The way he maintained eye contact when talking and the way he seemed so in tune with his body, his entire existence overflowing with a unique grace.

Yangyang remembered thinking how he did justice to his stage name. 

_Haechan, Full Sun._

“Ah Yangyang, it’s an honour to finally meet you.” Hyuck had said with his hand held out as Renjun had led them to the boy.

“You too.” Yangyang had replied as he accepted it with his own.

Donghyuck’s grip had been firm and his hand warm, much like his personality as Yangyang would later discover.

Then the conversation had been joined by Jaemin, who was ecstatic to see Yangyang after a really long time. Yangyang had then met Jeno and found out that he lived upto his reputation. If Jeno thought the all black outfit was doing anything to make him appear more intimidating and draw attention away from his almost constant eye smile, Yangyang decided he was wrong.

It had taken another few minutes to verify that Chenle and Jisung did practically stick together all the time. Yangyang thought that was cute. 

The next hour had mostly consisted of greetings and introductions after which they had formed groups to play some games. And Yangyang had definitely _not_ spent most of that time stealing glances at Hyuck. He had also _not_ been caught by said boy a significant number of times. Haechan never made a remark though so Yangyang tried to not think much about it.

The day had ended with all of them exchanging numbers and Johnny making a group chat, a decision many would later come to regret due to questionable stuff that would be shared on it.

“It’s just a practice, Yang. What are you so worried about?” Hendery commented as he came in to see what was making them late.

“Mister has to dress well for his Prince Charming.” Xiaojun chuckled, earning him a death glare from Yangyang.

It’s not like the others had not noticed how close the two boys had instantly become. It definitely wasn’t a surprise with how similar their personalities were. Of course they played pranks and caused trouble like everyone had expected they would. What no one had expected was how physically affectionate they were with each other. Hyuck was known to constantly fight for attention and perform skinship with his members so although it was suspiciously early in their friendship, it was understandable that he was constantly trying to shower Yangyang with this love. But what was weird was that Yangyang accepted it almost immediately, not running away from Hyuck like he would when his hyungs tried to hug him. Ten could swear he saw Yangyang even initiate some skinship with Haechan, something he never really did with anyone else.

This soon became a topic that was used to get back at the duo for all the pranks they played on the other members. After a certain dance practice, Yuta clicked a picture of a very exhausted Hyuck practically lying on top of an equally tired Yangyang and sent it to their group chat with the title ‘LoVE bUGs’ as revenge for when they ate the food he ordered for himself. The other members obviously saw a lot of potential in the picture and edited it in several ways to make it more terrible. Doyoung even went as far as to suggest that Donghyuck and Yangyang be paired for azwas during a vlive, smiling at Hyuck and taking a dig at their very not awkward relationship.

After a few more minutes of arguing, the WayV members finally left their dorm for practice.

On reaching the practice room, they were informed that they were gonna work in smaller groups as units for the week. As Yangyang listened to their manager explain the schedule, he felt an arm around his shoulder. He turned to be met with a smiling Donghyuck whose face was dangerously close to his own. Yangyang knew this was just Hyuck trying to fluster him and catch him off guard. Ever since they had met, they had fought for dominance. Both of them got along well, sure, but it wasn’t part of either of their natures to let the other have control. So while they left no chance to get the others worked up with their mischief, a similar thing went on between them.

And god, was Haechan winning. Yangyang, previously unbreakable, melted into a puddle under Donghyuck’s gaze. It’s not like he didn’t try not to, it’s just that the other boy was truly good at it. He would treat Yangyang with the softest touches and the most delicate stares, it really wasn’t a surprise that Yangyang grew so fond of him instantly.

Yangyang recalled how Donghyuck had got him particularly flustered during a lunch break a few weeks ago, pretending to lean in to kiss him causing him to stutter and lose the game they were playing with the ’00 liners. Renjun had called the game off, accusing Haechan of cheating but that was still a win in Hyuck’s books which was clear when he mockingly said that Yangyang felt more like a hyung in a live the next day.

He tried to let go of that thought and focus on the practice for the day. This wasn’t exactly a hard task, he loved doing what he did and he was learning so much from the NCT members that he managed to keep any unnecessary thoughts away.

“I’m treating you to lunch, remember?” Hyuck said as he walked up to Yangyang during their break. 

Yangyang’s tired face lit up at the mention of free lunch, a meal Hyuck owed him for a bet he had won.

“Where are the others?” Yangyang asked.

“Renjun said he isn’t that hungry right now and the others are gonna go back to the dorm to take a nap so he might go with them.”

“Oh alright.” Yangyang replied as the idea of being alone with Hyuck began to settle in.

“Why do you sound so sad? Do you not like me Yangyangie?!” Hyuck dramatically pouted.

“WAH? Of course I do!” He was quick to reply.

Yangyang was far from sad but he was worried he was gonna do something to embarrass himself. But he figured only time would tell and it was too good an opportunity to be missed with an excuse.

He put on his mask as they left the company building, silently following Hyuck who had a much better idea of the place, a result of the long years he had spent as a trainee and now an idol. After about five minutes, they were in a small cafe with Yangyang sitting across the table from Donghyuck as they both placed their orders.

Yangyang watched closely as the other boy talked to the waiter, his hair, now much longer, falling over his face. His eyes followed the trail of moles on his face that went down his neck. His head bending down just a little bit as he muttered a quick thank you and turned to face Yangyang. His eyes glowed under the light coming in through the window and his eyelashes-

“You’re staring, Yangyang.” 

Great. They hadn’t even got their food yet and he had already begun digging his own grave.

“N-No I am not.”

Hyuck chuckled.

“Right.”

They both fell silent after that, not a word being exchanged until their food came.

“Oh that looks nice, can I try some of yours?” Hyuck asked, eyeing Yangyang’s dish as the waiter placed it on the table.

“Of course.”

Donghyuck stretched his arms out, trying to get a piece of his friend’s food, nodding in approval when he finally took a bite.

“Here, try mine.”

He held out a piece of meat with his chopsticks, his other hand under his first, ensuring it didn’t fall down.

“How cute.” He remarked as Yangyang accepted his offering.

Yangyang pretended not to hear that, he did not want to end up overthinking this. Sadly, he knew he would do it anyway.

“Hendery and Winwin-ge got this new game. We have a day off on Thursday, we should try it together.” He said in an attempt to change the topic.

“Just you and I?”

Okay, Yangyang was sure he was doing it on purpose now. This was another one of Hyuck’s games, that’s it. He knew that. Then why was he feeling so effected by it?

“I mean we can invite someone else too if you want.” Yangyang was not gonna lose this easily.

“I’ll be happy as long as you are there.”

“Donghyuck” Yangyang sighed.

“What? Did I manage to make The Great Liu Yangyang speechless again?” 

Yangyang wanted to hide. He was sure he was visibly blushing and he had no comeback. Never in his life before had he been in such a position with another person. He was quick-witted and always had something to say, he hated the effect Donghyuck had on him. 

Yangyang decided it was best to not say anything else and it seemed like Hyuck had had enough of making fun of him or whatever it was that he was doing to him. They ate the rest of their meals in silence, just a few words being exchanged here and there. As they paid and got up to leave, Hyuck made a request.

“Let me take a picture of you.”

Yangyang assumed he meant a picture with him to serve as a memory so he started walking to his side of the table but Hyuck stopped him.

“No. A picture of just you. Go sit back there.”

It was just a picture, right? Yangyang sat back in his chair, knowing fully well that any attempts of refusing were gonna be futile. 

However, when Donghyuck did not get up even after the picture and showed Yangyang his home screen a few seconds later, Yangyang found himself in the same position again.

“Why did you do that? It’s weird.”

“No, it’s not. Yuta hyung has Winwin hyung and Mark hyung as his wallpaper all the time.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“How come?”

“I-I don’t know.” Yangyang said as he finally got up and walked out of the shop. He felt Hyuck close behind him until he finally caught up and wrapped an arm around him.

“You’re in a bit of a mood today.”

“No, I’m not. You are acting like- like that!”

“Like what? I always act this way.”

Donghyuck was right. He was doing what he did everyday, it was Yangyang who seemed to be taking it differently. 

Yangyang let out a sigh.

“You know.”

Hyuck looked at Yangyang. 

“Yes, I do.” 

“We need to talk.”

“We don’t have to. Not right now if you don’t want to.”

Yangyang considered.

“We’ve got all the time in the world to talk. For now, we can just be.”

“Just be?” Yangyang repeated. Hyuck nodded.

Yangyang believed Hyuck. 

That was nice, to just be. 

And so they just stood there for a few minutes, watching people and cars pass by. They still had some time before they needed to go back. Neither of them looked at the other like knowing that they were there was enough.  
They were and that was enough.

After a few minutes, they started walking back.

“We’ve still got some time, you know?” Yangyang said as they started approaching their company building.

“You don’t wanna go back right now?” Hyuck turned back to ask.

“Let’s just roam around for a little bit.”

“Alright.”

Hyuck hurried back to Yangyang’s side as they started strolling around. Occasionally, Yangyang pointed to a dog or something interesting he saw on the street and Haechan looked at a spot and talked about a specific memory he had of that place. They stumbled upon a toy store and Hyuck suggested going in. Since they really had nothing else to do, Yangyang agreed.

Yangyang was looking at a bunny plush when Donghyuck called him to show him an absolutely ridiculous horse mask he found but he must have accidently hit something with his arm because a toy parrot started singing out of nowhere, surprising Hyuck who bumped into the isle in from of him. This entire scene had Yangyang laughing on the floor.

“I was just fooling around, I didn’t actually get scared.” Hyuck tried to justify as he rubbed his head.

“Right.” Yangyang laughed again.

A smile found its way on Hyuck’s face as well, seeing Yangyang laugh like that.

“You like that bunny?”

“Huh?”

“The one you were looking at earlier.” Hyuck pointed to the grey bunny plush with floppy ears that Yangyang was looking at earlier.

“I’ll buy it for you.”

“I can buy it myself. You already bought lunch for me.” Yangyang reasoned. 

“But I wanna buy it for you.” 

“Oh my god, that’s the most cliché thing I’ve ever heard.”

“And?”

When Yangyang did not reply, Haechan walked over to pick it up himself. Yangyang did not stop him so Hyuck took that as an agreement and moved to the cash counter.

“What am I gonna say if someone asks me why I suddenly have a bunny?”

“Just ask them how dare they question this token of our love, a symbol to signify the time we’ve had to spend apart for the world hasn’t been kind to us.”

“This bunny is a symbol of our love? You’re just spitting nonsense, Hyuck.”

“I’m always spitting nonsense, it’s one of my many charms.” said Hyuck with a face so serious, Yangyang couldn’t help but laugh.

Haechan handed the bunny to Yangyang and they finally started heading back to the practice room.

“So, our _love_ , huh?” 

“Shut up.” Yangyang chuckled as he pushed Hyuck away.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i dragged it a bit at the end with the whole toy store scene but i started writing this because of that picture with the stuffed bunny and it was important to include that part for my peace of mind :') Also congrats to me for finally writing a fic that crossed the 2k mark. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
